Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbuster
Summary The Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbuster was a class of corvette manufactured by the famous Corellian Engineering Corporation. They were a mainstay capital ship of the naval forces of the Virgillia system, whose regime was known to be vehemently anti-imperial and strong supporters of the Alliance to restore the Republic and later on the New Republic. Known to be avid supporters of Leia Organa herself and wary of imperial remnants returning to threaten the galaxy again, the Virgillian government took the threat of the First Order very seriously and actually donated a ship of this class to Leia’s Resistance movement. It was called “Ninka” and was the personal flagship of Resistance Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B with point defence lasers. 7-A with plasma bombs. At least 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbuster Origin: Star Wars Age: Unknown Classification: Starship, Corvette Users: Resistance Length: 316.05 meters Width: 242.53 meters Height: 88.69 meters Material: Most likely durasteel/duralloy plating on the hull. Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 23 at the minimum Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ with point defence laser cannons (Should be at least as powerful as now outdated imperial era models which are capable of depleting the shields of armed light freighters and attack shuttles; such vessels with their shields up being capable of withstanding tractor forces powerful enough to rip apart entire cities and more). Mountain level with plasma bombs (Each bomb has a yield of 100 Megatons). At least Island level+ with heavy turbolasers (The reactors of this class should not be able to power these cannons to the levels of the larger heavy turbolaser batteries mounted on much larger capital ships in the 600+ meter size range. However, given their classification, they should be far beyond medium turbolasers such as the kind used on the now outdated Imperial II-class star destroyer, which have proven themselves capable of vaporizing half a mountain with a single shot on the highest power setting. Their power highly likely approaches that of the now outdated XX-9 heavy turbolaser) Speed: At least Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (Never specified but likely in the range of 900+ km/hr at the very least as is typical for warships of this size range and role). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Should be capable of such realspace speeds given that, being a corvette, it is going to be one of the swifter warships around). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Given this line's ability to match the hyperspace speeds of Mon Calamari cruisers, it is highly likely that they are equipped with Class 1 hyperdrives. They should thus be twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels) Durability: Likely Large Mountain level without deflector shields (Being built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, whose ships are known for their hardiness, it should be at least as durable as the much older Arquitens-class Light Cruiser, which is in the same size range). At least Large Island level with deflector shields (More than capable of taking multiple blasts from the heavy turbolasers of Resurgent-class battlecruisers and the Supremacy before failing. It should be noted that the heavy turbolasers of those vessels are much more powerful than the now outdated XX-9 heavy turbolaser) Range: Dozens to hundreds of kilometers with various armaments. Weaknesses: Like the MC85 Star Cruiser, this class has powerful deflector shields relative to size, but they are projected a good distance above the hull of the ship. Light strike fighters and interceptors can actually fly under the deflector screens of this class and attack the hull directly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6